Deja que se haga mi voluntad
by joya blanca
Summary: Durante milenios, los dioses han hecho lo que se les a dado la gana sin que ningun mortal se oponga jamas...Creanme que esta vez, james rogers...no sera la exepción.


Deja que se haga mi voluntad.

Next avengers: héroes Of. Tomorrow no me pertenece

Era una noche fría, Francis estaba cortejando a otra de sus admiradoras de los basureros, tony reparaba a visión, mientras pim y azari dormían en sus habitaciones...

James trataba de dormir, sin éxito.

-¡Hm...!...que día tan flojo.

Era uno de esos días monótonos, desde que vencieron a ultron era así….reconstrucción, uno que otro robot, reconstrucción y el broche de oro. La noche fría.

-¿me pregunto cuando tony reparara el climatizador?

Era cierto….el hoyo echo en la cúpula fue reparado hace meses, los días seguían templados aquí , pero las noches se volvieron frías…no como para congelarse (tomando en cuenta el lugar donde estaba estacionada la nave) si para resfriarse.

-rrrrrrp…..mañana me robo 3 sabanas extra.

El se cubrió hasta la cabeza, intento dormir...Sin embargo no lo logro.

-tal vez yo pueda ayudarte...

Esa voz….lentamente como si fuera un sueño, se destapo para ver a Torunn en un pijama de franela.

-..Con el frió.

-torunn, ¿Qué…

Antes que terminara la pregunta, la alta rubia tenia sus labios unidos a los de el…Esa sensación eléctrica, tan lleno de algo que no sabia como explicar con palabras…Luchando con sus instintos, despego esos calidos y suaves labios de el.

-sabes que nos ven como hermanos...recuerda que dijimos que era imposible.

-lo se…. ¿tu me amas?

-sabes la respuesta.

Aquella vez, ocurrió después de la victoria contra ultron, se dijeron que se amaban pero que era imposible que estuvieran juntos…Era una noche como esta, solo que en aquella james logro frenarla pero ahora, meses de noches frías después…

-estoy harta de sentir frió, harta de esta maldita situación, harta de no poder estar contigo y harta de sentirme sola….solo esta noche y prometo que no le diré a nadie.

Otra vez esos calidos labios volvían a lo suyo, cada vez más intenso como queriendo devorarlo a besos, pasando al cuello…El pelirrojo se sonrojo al sentir ese calido contacto, su corazón latía a mil y el frió que antes tenia se iba muy lejos…

-mmmm…Hm.…torunn….basta.

-no quiero.

James trato de alejarla, pero no…..Ella tenia todo su peso puesto encima de el, era mucho más fuerte que el, estaba decidida y el además de luchar con ella, luchaba con su instinto que le decía a gritos que se dejara perder.

De un tirón le quito la polera de su pijama, pasando de besar a lamer, su cuello y su pecho...

Ahora sentía sobre su piel, como esas divinas manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, bajando lentamente desde su pecho hasta el estomago…tan lento como bajo, una de esas manos se metió debajo de la pretina de su pantalón…

-sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo.

-torunn...

La asgardiana coloco el dedo de su mano libre, sobre los labios del humano.

-soy una diosa... (Suavemente le susurró al oído)…james, deja que se haga mi voluntad.

La rubia con cara de victoria, comenzó a acariciarlo primero lento, luego más fuerte, con cada caricia provocaba que salieran verdaderos gemidos de la garganta del hijo del capitán América…La hija de thor lo tenia justo donde quería.

-mmmm….aaaaaa…. ¡oh torunn!...mmmm.

-ahora, esto es algo que me enseño mi abuela gea.

Ella tenia control total de la situación, el ya no quería luchar…Su pantalón junto a sus boxers pasaron a la historia, ahora ella lo apretó, comenzando a succionar...

Sin importarle lo que le pasara al organismo del mortal, lo hizo cada vez más rápido e intenso…El corazón del joven rogers golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, sentía su cuerpo una sensación de fuego y de su garganta ya no salían geminados sino verdaderos gritos de placer…

Cuando pensó que no podía sopórtalo más, torunn paro.

-¡huf!... ¡huf!... ¡huf!... ¡guao!...ejem… ¡huf!... ¿cuando tu abuela te enseño a hacer eso?

-hablamos luego, todavía no he terminado.

Su pijama, ahora pegado a ella por el sudor, salio dejando en su lugar a un cuerpo perfecto que se poso encima de el.

La sensación de placer regreso, ahora acompañada de una sensación eléctrica…algo no andaba bien, aunque los movimientos eran lentos, se veía que torunn no lo disfrutaba mucho.

-¿te duele?, se supone que no debería doler….no se supone que debe dolerte.

El se veía notablemente preocupado, el solo pensar que la estuviera lastimando lo angustiaba…Angustia que ella opaco, con un suave beso junto a una caricia tranquilizadora entre los rojos cabellos del amor de su vida.

-no te preocupes, mi abuela me dijo que esto pasaría la primera vez…..ya pasara.

La sentencia antes dicha se cumplió, una vez que los primeros gemidos salieron de la garganta de la deidad, los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, fuertes y cada vez más y más…Quien se hubiera imaginado que Torunn podía llegar a ser tan "salvaje"…

James rogers podía sentir como todo el poder del trueno pasando por su cuerpo, algo en el le decía que en la mañana le costaría sentarse por la "intensidad" de torunn, sin embargo no le importo en lo más mínimo…

A primera hora, como era su costumbre, ella se levanto para entrenar, sin antes darle un beso en los labios al dueño del sueño más profundo del universo.

¿Su día? Para ambos, tan normal como siempre….James se pregunto como nadie le pregunto por el escándalo de anoche…..Torunn le dijo que ella puso un hechizo sobre la habitación de james, para que nadie escuchara nada, otro enseñanza de gea...

De nuevo, otra noche fría…. James trataba de dormir cuando…

-¿te ayudo a calentarte?

Era Torunn con una bata, que lo miraba con una cara de picara, inigualable...

-¿Cómo entraste?, la puerta sigue cerrada y con prestillo.

-bah, la ventana estaba abierta y puedo volar ¿lo olvidaste?

Ella se quito la bata, desnuda se deslizo entre las sabanas del chico. Dándole un apasionado beso.

-¿dijiste que solo ocurriría una vez?

-Deja que se haga mi voluntad….mi amor.

¿Qué podría hacer el, un simple mortal?, durante siglos los dioses han hecho lo que se les a dado la gana….Sinceramente, a el no le importaba oponerse en lo absoluto.


End file.
